a few new members
by catty12
Summary: when you are found half alive by Tobi and are about to be taken to the Akatsuki who knows what will happen well your about to find out. rated M for hidans language and future content. *ON HOLD, WILL MOST LIKELY BE RE-WRITTEN*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fan fic, so I would love to hear some of your thoughts.**

**XD**

Prologue

The moon shone down upon the bloody field, reflecting off the freshly spilt blood. I sat in a ball staring at them. At the way their eyes seemed to be asking 'why? Why would you do this? We were your comrades?' I screamed shaking my head.

"no, no. it wasn't my fault I didn't do it. I didn't do it!" I screamed.

Looking up I saw them a majority of my classmates, the children of my village, slaughtered by me. '_**we did, face it we aren't normal. We're different, we can't stay here. We must leave.' my inner voice said. **_Standing up I started running, anywhere that would seem safe as long as I got away from here my home. The village hidden in the leaf.

Chapter 1- a new home?

I ran as fast as I could as far as I could, until I fell over almost unconscious from exhaustion. The sun beet down on my face, draining the life from me. I curled up into a ball, to tired to move out of the burning sun.

"Hello!" said a loud voice, next to my ear.

I jumped up drawing a kunai, and immediately fell over. Instead of the pain of the dry ground I felt myself in someone's arms.

"Sempi! Come look what Tobi found!" he yelled.

Looking up I saw an orange mask with swirls, just before I passed out.

(at the Akatsuki hideout)

"when will she wake up?" a voice asked.

I felt someone poke my cheek, twisting my head I snapped at their finger, breaking it. "shit! What the hell was that for?" the voice yelled. Grabbing me by my shirt I was shaken violently.

"Hidan! Stop! Please don't hurt her. You will make Tobi sad!" Tobi yelled.

I opened my eyes looking around me. Nine men and one woman, all wearing matching cloaks. "Where am I?" I asked quietly.

Hidan and Tobi stopped arguing to look at me. Then one of the other men stood, "you are in the Akatsuki hideout. We found you half dead a few miles away." He said staring at me.

"Th...The Akatsuki…." I stuttered dropping my eyes staring at the floor. _**"this is just great, first we kill our classmates then we get kidnapped by the Akatsuki." My inner said.**_

The one woman, a girl with blue hair and a blue flower in it, approached me. "what's your name?" she asked, not looking to happy but not sad at the same time.

"Akamataa," I said keeping my eyes down.

**Ok so I know its really short but I kind of ran out of ideas so please, R&R. oh and Akamataa is my own character. I will be adding a few more of my own so if you don't recognize some of them that's why. anyway please tell me what you think about it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Recap-

"_Th...The Akatsuki…." I stuttered dropping my eyes staring at the floor. __**"this is just great, first we kill our classmates then we get kidnapped by the Akatsuki." My inner said.**_

_The one woman, a girl with blue hair and a blue flower in it, approached me. "what's your name?" she asked, not looking to happy but not sad at the same time. _

"_Akamataa," I said keeping my eyes down._

Chapter 2- prisoner…I think?

The woman nodded stepping back to her spot. Hidan glared at me, "leader-sama, why is she still here anyways?" he ask looking towards a man with orange hair and lots of piercings.

He looked from Hidan to me, "good question, we don't really have a use for her do we?" he asked looking around.

Nobody did anything, they just stood their. Till Hidan looked at me with a smirk, "you know I think I found a use for her." He said looking at pein.

"oh? And what would that be?" he asked raising a pierced eyebrow.

He looked back at me, "well considering all Konan dose is nothing, and nobody else likes to clean. We could use a maid,"

"Hell, no." I said slowly getting up, "there is no fucking way I will ever be a maid, especially for you," I pointed a finger at Hidan.

"its settled then, she will be our maid. And Hidan since you came up with the idea, she'll stay with you." Pein said.

"Fuck no! she can stay in Tobi's room for all I care, but not in my room." Hidan yelled storming out the door. I looked around at the others, I only recognized two besides Tobi. Itachi and Kisame, they attacked my old village a few years ago.

"Konan, find her a new outfit to wear. And then take her to Hidan's room." Pein said, sitting down.

Konan nodded, grabbing my arm she pulled me out of the room and down the hall. "come on," she said opening a door to what I could only assume was her room. Stepping in I

Saw that the room contained only a bed, closet, mirror, desk, nightstand, and a door to the bathroom.

Konan was by the dresser, pulling out different clothes. "I've never worn these, why do I even have them?" she questioned herself.

I looked around since their was nothing to sit on I continued to stand, not taking my eyes off her. Konan looked up stop glaring at me, you should be happy they could have decided to kill you." She said then turned back to the dresser.

Konan stood up holding a corset dress, if you would call it that. It was black with side sleeves, and a skirt that only came down a couple inches above mid-thigh, and had a little apron. I looked at her, like she was crazy their was no way I was walking around in that.

"you can put it on or I will take you pick," Konan sighed.

Grabbing the outfit I turned towards the bathroom, if I had to wear it I would put it on myself.

(20 min. later)

Stepping out of the bathroom I pulled the skirt down a little bit. Konan looked up from her desk, "good lets go." She got up walking to the door. I followed keeping my head down as we walked through the hall.

"hey Konan," a man with blond hair said as he walked out of another room.

"what do you want deidera?" she asked him, standing slightly in front of me. Deidera looked around her at me. "oh nothing just wanting to see Hidan's reaction to his new room mate." He smiled

Konan rolled her eyes then continued walking. A little farther down the hall, she stopped in front of another door. "here this is Hidan's room," she said then headed back down the hallway, grabbing deidera by the collar of his coat and dragging him with her.

Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door. Not wanting to rush in at all. "what! It better not be that fucking girl! I told you…" he stopped. Looking down at her, he tried not to laugh, "where'd you get the outfit?"

I glared up at him, "ha-ha very funny, now are you going to let me in?"

He stepped back leaving a small amount of room for me to pass through between him and the wall. "After you," he said.

I smiled, "hmm, thanks." I walked up sliding between him and the wall. Once I was in the room I turned around so that I was facing him.

"there is a pallet on the floor for you over here," he said walking towards his bed. He stopped on the far side.

I followed him over, to see a small pallet, _"well its not that bad,"_ I thought. I sat down still tired from the incident.

Hidan came over squatting in front of me. "you do realize you have blood all over your face and in your hair? Don't you?" he asked taking some of my black hair in his hand, examining it. "why?"

I looked down, "its nothing you need to worry about. Why would you care anyways? I'm only the maid?"

He studied my face. Reading the story in my yellow eyes. "why? Because nothing ever happens around here and I'm bored tell me the story," he demanded.

"no it's none of your fucking business." I said

Hidan stood going to the other side of the bed. "whatever, you'll tell me sooner or later," he said taking off his coat, and shoes then getting in bed.

The lights went off, and I crawled under the blankets trying no to think about how I killed my friends, and why. _**"it's going to be fine," my inner said, "we will get stronger then we can find out who he is." **_I knew she was right as soon as I could I would escape and find him.

**Hehe I feel bad I **know its not a good cliff hanger but I think its ok. And if you think I may be doing the characters wrong let me know please! Thx R&R!


End file.
